


The Best Christmas Presents Always Involve Cum, Nudity and Cuckolding

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Sister, Car Sex, Cheating, Cheating with Damon, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Damon is colleague, Doggy Style, F/M, Floor Sex, Husband Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex covered in lights, Sex on a Car, Sex under tree, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve is a cuck, Steve is dirty, Steve licking guys cum out of reader, Steve likes sharing his wife, The best Christmas present, Vaginal Sex, cum, cum kink, porn gif, sex gif, sharing is caring, sharing juices, wife reader, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n gives her husband the one thing he always wanted for Christmas, her drenched in another man's cum.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore and Y/n, Damon Salvatore/Original Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Reader, Damon Salvatore/You, Husband Steve Rogers/Wife Reader, Steve Rogers and Y/n, Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Wife!Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	The Best Christmas Presents Always Involve Cum, Nudity and Cuckolding

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Christmas but oh well. Happy Holidays! Don't read if cum makes you squeamish. Damon Salvatore isn't a vampire in this but I added little hints anyway. I don't know if I will be doing a part 2 so for now it's just a one-shot.

“Doll?” Steve called out, closing the door to your apartment. “Where are you? I got your text.”

Hearing his footsteps, you make sure your posture is perfect before responding, “In here baby, I have a surprise for you.” Minutes later he finds you underneath the Christmas tree, his confused expression morphing the instant he sees you laid out for him. “Whoa.” 

“Merry Christmas Captain.” You say in a sultry tone, enjoying his roaming eyes on your form, taking in every detail or lack thereof in this case. The bow on top of your head, [ the set of lights wrapped around you, ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f6f14b445104aa881566175eb595b228/tumblr_ofk169GwRF1urwuzno1_500.jpg) lighting up just as bright as the tree you were sitting beside. Completely naked otherwise, except for your heels. The perfect present.

“Is this all for me, gorgeous?” He asks his voice getting a husky lilt to it, ready to devour you the way he so often had in the past. You nod, biting your lip for an added effect “Do you like?”

“Oh angel, it's perfect.” He says as his legs pulled him closer until he was standing above you. 

“I have another surprise baby, something you’ve been wanting for a while now.” You add suggestively, biting your lip again and clenching what was inside you, trying to push the nerves away. No matter how much you talked about this kink, you couldn’t help being a little apprehensive about his reaction. What if he didn’t mean it or like it. What if it was all dirty talk in the heat of the moment.

“Doll, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.” He says and your heart melts instantly. Damn, your husband was smooth, and you knew by his expression he was nothing but sincere. It tests your resolve, and you pucker your lips for a kiss that he happily returns, both of you tempted to skip everything and go straight to opening his ‘gift’. 

“I did what we talked about.” You say, once you both have come up for air. Breathing heavily already, he always did seem to have a knack for riling you up without any warmup. Well, some of it was the anticipation you felt, and the other part was due to what had happened earlier in the day. 

“What did we talk about?” He asks not understanding, too busy focused on you and starting a trail of kisses down your neck, keeling beside you as he drove you mad with need.

“I was with someone.” You stated, hoping he understood where you were going with this. The way his body freezes against yours, taking his lips away and staring into your eyes you think he’s starting to. He doesn’t respond, staring at you without saying a word. Fear pumps through your veins, what if he doesn’t want this, what if he gets mad. You feel on edge but there’s a slight gleam in his eyes that encourages you to continue, “Damon, from work, we started flirting and drinking and he ended up filling me up with his cum that I saved just for you.”

The silence on his end continues, driving you insane with questions and worry, what if he broke up with you for cheating. Finally, a grin breaks his stoic features, “Really doll, you did that for me?”

“Yeah, that’s what you wanted, right?” You ask, not wanting to have crossed any lines with your husband.

“Doll are you kidding. I’ve dreamt about this since I fell for you. Did he really cum in you?” He asks excitedly, acting like an overenergized golden retriever who got a new toy to play with.

“Mmhmm, baby he filled me with his cum. Fucked me so hard, I was leaking all over my panties.” You nod. Steve’s lips are on yours in no time, tongue down your throat. Your taken back by all his energy, not realizing he was this into the idea, but it did help you relax and enjoy what had occurred and what was about too.

“Fuck Y/n/n. You’re so perfect.” He mumbles against your lips before making his way down your neck and around the lights, leaving little pecks on your breasts as he rearranges himself in-between your legs. For a moment you manage to see that he’s already hard for you, giving you a thrill. All the apprehension dissipates, as the feelings of lust and passion you felt earlier seep back in.

His hands come up to your legs, moving the lights to your stomach so they didn’t restrict your movements. Once its out of the way, you grab the mistletoe that was by your side and [hold it over yourself](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ep5NI7YW8AM0_l_.jpg) as you spread wide open for him. Showing off your glistening wet pussy and inviting him to give in to the mistletoe tradition. All he can do is stare in awe as you feel how much of Damon’s cum was on display, making him look like a kid does on Christmas, so you push out a little more cum, feeling as it dribbled out of you and down your crack.

“Fuck, I can smell him.” He breathes in, rutting into the floor at seeing another guy’s cum drip out of you. His head as close to your lips without touching, completely fascinated, his hand reaching up and dragging a finger through your combined juices. “His cum is oozing out of you doll.”

“He came so much baby, stretched me so good, it was like a supernatural experience” You moan as he doesn’t seem to realize the small undulating of his hips. Before you could say something, he grabs your legs and pulls your snatch closer, tonguing your hole immediately. 

“Fuck doll.” He breathes out as the taste of another guy touches his lips. “Tell me how it happened, let me drink all his juices from you as you tell me how you let another man fuck you and cum inside you.”

“Yes, baby, please make me cum again.” You beg, surprised by how turned on you were. You could admit that when you were with Damon you were turned on and more than willing to sleep with him. The idea that your husband would get excited and want to taste him in you, sent sparks up your spine and set you over the edge at Damon’s touch. 

“Damon and I were getting after-work drinks and I wanted to get you something you really wanted for Christmas. He was flirting and I returned his attention.” You tell him as he sets a pace on your lower lips. Really digging into your hole to lick you clean. 

“He has been after you for a while.” Steve commented, not bothered at all but stating a simple fact while enjoying the benefits of what occurred. Nodding in agreement, you had told your husband of his flirting and attention in the past, it always seemed to edge him on when you were in bed together.

“After a couple of drinks he tried to get me to come back to his place, but I was so turned on thinking of you like this baby, that I made him take me against his car.” Your husband moaned against you, finding it just as hot as you did, sending vibrations through you and leading your hand to his hair for something to grip onto. Your movement slightly stunted as you were still wrapped in lights. 

“Mmm Steve.” You moan. “[We made out against his car,](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c6/7e/85/c67e856e44ef749d82a6daaba294087d.gif) it was messy, and we couldn’t stop grinding against each other. I could feel his hard cock against me but when I unwrapped him from his jeans… mmm… he was soo big baby. I wrapped my lips around him almost immediately, getting on my knees in the parking lot, needing a taste.” You confess, deeply breathing as you recounted the events this plus his actions had you tittering on the edge. 

The image of your lips around someone else’s cock had him doubling down his movements and fingers coming up to play with your clit. Sucking you down with a force that had you soaking all of his face.

“Fuck doll, I love the taste of him inside you. Thank you for doing this.” He says reluctant to leave your pussy but doing so while sliding up your body, allowing you to feel his glorious length. He was straining against you, twitching in-between your legs. 

“Put it in me, baby, I want you to fill me up just like he did. Cum in me and add to what he left inside. Please baby.” Groaning against your neck unable to handle your words. Everything he dreamt of lacked in comparison to the actual thing, your naughty words and the feeling of another man’s cum was something that couldn’t be dreamt of, not in his new opinion.

He doesn’t say anything, but you feel as he slips inside your loosened wet hole. His words causing you to shudder as he does so. “Fuck baby you feel soo slippery and stretched. Mmm, he opened you up so much doll, I didn’t even need to open you up with my fingers. Tell me what happened next.”

“Once I was standing again, he flipped me over, so my chest was pushed up against his car. He slid my skirt up and slipped my panties to the side. The moment I felt him go inside me was indescribable, he felt so different compared to you. I wish you could’ve been there to see it baby. He stretched me out so good, I felt every ridge and vein.”

“I didn’t waste time though, too amped up, immediately starting to thrust back to meet him. Not caring about anything other than getting his cum inside of me, even though we were in the parking lot and anyone could’ve seen us.”

Steve started moving with your words, getting lost in you and the story. Feeling another man's cum against his own shaft and against your walls. You felt so wet, open, and used, it was hard not to cum right away with you. Especially by the details of your story, you not only let another man fuck you but right in the open too.

“Fuck baby fuck his cum back inside me. I need you to cum inside me, Captain.” You beg. The word Captain had often goaded him in the past but now it felt almost twisted to say it while he fucked another man's cum inside of you. All of it got you feeling as if you were too close already, even though he hadn’t been inside of you long, but Damon had been and the two together did more than you thought it would. This had started as something to do for your husband, but you were finding out it might be a kink you shared.

“Fuck, doll, I can’t believe you fucked him in public for me and brought his cum back. You’re such a good girl.” Steve says fucking into you, knowing by the way your legs were spasming you were close. He was mesmerized by you, everything you had done tonight was for him and he couldn’t have been happier that you were his wife.

“Anything for you baby” You moan out, trying to rub your clit against his waist as he fucked you, chasing your release. “Make me cum Steve, I’m so close, make me cum like Damon did.” 

Steve as always didn’t disappoint, reaching a hand down to your clit and rubbing as your bodies were wrapped up tight around the other, only needing a few more thrusts before it all became too much, and you added more juices to the mixture between the two of you. Your back arched up into him, coming off the floor as you shook around him. He softened his moves allowing you to catch your breath and come down from one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had.

His actions don’t stay calm for long though as he withdraws from you and flips you onto your knees. Your legs shake but remain there as he re-enters your slippery wet hole, the lights still adorned your body, but you couldn’t feel them with every other sense on high alert. Hearing a squelching noise from how wet you were, only added to the depravity you were both feeling. 

“How did the story end, angel?” He asks as he starts thrusting himself back into you. You rest your head on the floor unable to keep a tabletop position with how used and tired you felt. The way he kept hitting that spot inside of you from this new angle didn’t help and you were sure you wouldn’t be able to move with ease tomorrow. 

“He made me cum around him twice before succumbing to his own release and coming deep inside me. It was like he had supernatural speed, the way he pounded into me so fast. Leaving a big sticky mess for my husband to clean up, not that he was aware of that part. We parted ways and I hurried home, not wanting anything to be wasted for you.” You manage to get out as Steve continues to pound into your well fucked hole. His grip on your ass verging on painful but it only added to the thrill of this day for you, you want bruises in the morning so that every time you look at them you can remember the best sex you have ever had. “I’ve never been so sticky and wet baby, I’m so slippery and sensitive for you.”

The pace Steve had going was fast and hard and you knew the way he was grunting that he was close, so you clenched down around him as you said, “Cum inside me baby. Join Damon’s cum inside me, please. I want to feel you both inside.”

His hips stutter and he leans over you to slip a hand down and rub at your clit once more. Your slippery hole squeezes him down immediately at the overstimulation and you cum instantly not seeing it coming or being able to hold off. He pumps once more inside, your words already having an effect on him but the way your slippery wet hole gripped him was enough to follow your order and add his cum to Damon’s. 

Your body slumps further down onto the floor, not being able to hold any part up and dislodges you from Steve’s cock, hearing and feeling as cum drips down from you and lands on the floor. He doesn’t move but you can tell without looking that he’s staring at your pussy as it drips cum.

“Can we do that again?” He asks panting, shocking you from the silence that had taken over.

“You wanna do that again?” You ask shocked but clenching around nothing at the thought. When you had decided to fuck another man, you never would have imagined the situation would happen again after the fact. You thought you’d give in to his desire and that would be it but now that there was a possibility for a repeat, well who were you to deny what had led to the best sex of your life.

“Are you kidding doll, that was all I’ve been wanting for a long time.” Steve replied sincerely while moving his hands up and down your back, trying to soothe you, while you moved your head to look at him.

“Only if your really ok with doing this and won’t regret anything. It was a lot of fun and I wouldn’t mind one bit doing it again. You can even choose who I see next and help me plan an outfit too!” You say thinking of ideas and getting hornier by the minute, something you didn’t think would happen so soon after such an intense session of orgasms. Your words had Steve’s eyes lighting up and he moved to lay himself out once more between your legs.

“I have someone in mind, it’d be a big fantasy for me, seeing you two together.” He replied spreading your lips apart. You can’t help but shudder in response still sensitive from your last orgasm but not moving away either. He smiles and dives right in seeing his cum dripping out of your hole mixed with your colleague’s, he couldn’t resist. 

His lips lick at the juices, sliding up your slit to your clit, circling your button and nipping slightly, your thighs twitching and trying to pull away from his reach. He only ignores your sensitivity, bringing his hands to your thighs and keeping the pressure on your clit for a moment really pushing your senses into overdrive before sliding back down to what he wanted more, your combined juices. Reaching as far into your hole as his tongue would go to suck the juices out.

You moan and whine at his actions, being forced to feel his tongue clean you out. Hands curling up into fists not being able to hold onto anything but the floor, feeling small waves of pleasure go through you, never stopping like his tongue. If you could see his face, you’d know how much he was enjoying it as you pushed down into his tongue, soaking his face and looking more peaceful than ever, no place he’d rather be.

You didn’t know giving into Steve desires would be such a turn on for you as well, but you couldn’t wait to do this again. It was strange you had been worried about disconnecting with Steve after this, of feeling dirty and while a remote piece of you still did as it wasn’t ‘normal’ to do this in one’s marriage. You felt free and closer than ever before. Never having felt so loved, protected, and at peace as you did right then with Steve. This was everything you wanted and more and you didn’t even know it. You never had lacked or felt something missing but this intensified things, and you couldn’t imagine never doing it again. The sex was too hot and too good to give up.

“Mmmm… Who?” You moan out forgetting he had said anything the way his tongue was making sure to get every dropout. It only seemed to make you wetter though as he tried to clean you of his mess. You didn’t doubt there was still leftovers from Damon and the idea of Steve adding to it and then drinking it away was really overriding your senses.

Steve’s lips leave your soaked hole for a moment to speak, your head turning to face him and seeing a string of your juices hanging from his face to your vagina. The entirety of his lower face soaked as well, and you loved the sight. Feeling more than tempted to pull at his hair and push him back down to force him into continuing but his fingers replace his lips quickly, so you allow him a moment to speak.

“I want you to do it with Bucky.” He replies not letting up on his finger movements but choosing to watch for your reaction before letting you have his tongue back.  
“Bucky?!? You want me to sleep with Bucky?” You ask confused, thinking he had to be joking. Although hearing his name fall of Steve’s lips did shake something you buried deep inside, something you had never explored. His nod only confused you more, he knew that wasn’t possible. “But he’s my brother.”

He doesn’t even reply the simple words off your tongue has him replacing his finger with his tongue and going back to licking you clean. Your body shudders as the intense sensations increase and a moan interrupts what you would have said had he given you a moment to speak.

“So good” You whimper but try to focus as Steve has his eyes on you waiting for a reaction to what he said. The idea was appealing to you and the way your body acted you knew you wouldn’t mind being filled up by him, but it was wrong, right?

“I don’t think he’d… mmm… agree. Plus, he’s your best fr-friend won’t it be weird.” You reply groaning your body was too wired and stimulated that it wouldn’t be long now. “I’m close baby”

His lips leave yours once more and you whine not liking how he took it away when you were on the cusp of another orgasm, even if your body was tired and rung out you were still close.

“I didn’t hear a no anywhere.” He grinned his shining face. “I don’t have any issues gorgeous, something I’ve wanted since we were in the 40s if I’m being honest. I also think he’d be more willing than you think.”

“What, how do you know?” You ask defensively, more because he wasn’t doing anything but teasingly running up your slit with his fingers than because you wanted to know. He made sure to miss your clit to keep you agitated and not getting your release.

“Let’s just say I wasn’t the only one who looked your way” Steve replies being cagey about what he said, not wanting to betray Bucky’s confidence.

You do reach back and push his head down with your hand that time and he allows you to, lips returning to your hole and more importantly your clit. Focusing and suctioning it with his lips, having you trembling again beneath him. Hand-tight in his hair and arms wrapped around your thighs keeping you against him as you bucked and felt yourself give in to the pleasure.

“Shit.” You moan, coming around his tongue as he works you through your shudders and moans. Not stopping till you were pulling away trying to alleviate the pressure. He followed your silent plea and rested against your thighs, staring at your clenching hole.

“That was wow.” You say after you had calmed down some. His face parts from your thigh satisfied once he’s got all the taste out, kissing his way up your back to your lips where you taste remnants of cum. Some part of you feels that you should care that he kissed you while covered in cum, but you didn’t, you liked it. It made you feel naughtier and if you weren’t so rung out you might have gone for a fifth orgasm. Instead, you laid there kissing him, moving slightly as he laid on the floor next to you and brought you to lay against his chest.

“Yes” you moan out against Steve’s lips. He freezes against you “Yes what?”

“Yes, Steve. I’ll sleep with Bucky and save his cum for you to taste.” You smile up at him as his eyes stare into yours, his smile is everything for you and you can’t believe you got so lucky when marrying him. 

“Thank you doll, you are the best wife a guy could ask for.” He said kissing your lips, repeating the statement you were thinking.

“Actually, I have a better idea” You tease reaching down, grabbing at his straining hard cock. Tasting his cum combined with yours and Damon’s had his cock bulging up once again, he hadn’t said anything knowing you were too exhausted to do anything about it. 

“Yeah” He manages as you stroke him, getting a nice steady but fast rhythm, feeling him lift his hips to meet your hand. His eyes closed as he lets you dictate speed and gave into the pressure, knowing it wouldn’t take him long as he almost got off without any touch, just from making you cum as he tasted the mixture of juices inside you.

“What if you’re in the room watching us instead of just hearing about it” You say watching his face, his closed eyes pop open and he loses it. Staring in your eyes as he groans out, releasing over your hand and his stomach. 

“Mmm, I’ll take that as a yes then baby” You giggle working him through the aftershocks and releasing him, kissing Steve’s chest before settling into his side. Body feeling exhausted and ready to crash, the moment you laid on his chest.

“You really are the best gal a guy could have” He says again, kissing your head as he himself shuts his eyes. 

“Merry Christmas baby” You sleepily add before you were out for the count. Smiling he whispers it back, joining you in falling asleep on the floor underneath the Christmas tree, thinking of all the fun you were going to have with Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my fics and have two extra dollars to spare for a Christmas gift ;), [please consider treating me to a tea](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/633740858962984960/please-help-if-you-can)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat, have suggestions or have any NSFW gifs, go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)


End file.
